La quête de Mathieu
by Adouka
Summary: Mathieu était dans un asile! Il doit sauver les autres Youtubers (Linksthesun, Nyo, Kriss, Bob Lennon, Antoine Daniel) à l'aide de ses "amis".
1. Le commencement

_Hey, salut mes loulous!_

_Voici le premier chapitre de ma première Fanfiction. Elle porte sur Mathieu Sommet,de SLG; Kriss, de Minute Papillon; Linksthesun; Nyo; Bob Lennon et tous leurs personnage!_

_Alors, une petite anecdote: les parenthèses signifient un dialogue entre vous et moi qui commente la scène: tel que (Je vais souvent me faire martyriser ici-HEIN?!-Non rien.. T_T)_

_Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Dommage...-CHUT ON VEUX L'HISTOIRE!-Hey calmez-vous XP) mais que l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que ma tête (alors me l'arrachez pas plz T_T)_

_Si ça vous a plu laissez un com', ainsi je pourrait poster la suite! (que j'ai déja écrit j'attends juste les réponses XD)_

_Petite dédi à Lydie, qui va corriger mes fautes (merci beaucoup 3) et à Mathilde ma Waifu qui est aussi folle de Mathieu que moi et qui va apparaitre dans l'histoire bientôt (ON S'EN FOUT- Okay -_-)_

_Bien je pense que j'ai tout dit alors ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le commencement

**Mathieu était seul**. Encore. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses personnalités ne lui parlaient plus. Dans la soirée, un inconnu viendra le voir, lui demander comment il va et le filmera. A force, il avait l'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, personne n'est avec lui. Il sera seul face à l'inconnu.

On sonna soudainement à sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées inquiètes. Il se leva lentement pour aller ouvrir et ce ne fut pas une surprise de croiser le regard de l'homme armé de sa caméra. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent, Mathieu pointé par l'objectif. Une fois la parlotte terminée, l'homme méconnu lui demanda d'avaler la pilule qu'il lui donnait chaque jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Le schizophrène sentit au plus profond de lui une haine incommensurable et une envie de sang surgit des parties les plus obscures de son subconscient. Sa vue se brouilla et il ferma les yeux. Il comprit alors ce qu'il lui arrivait :

**Le Patron reprenait du service!**

_« _ Pas touche à mon boss, gamin !_ »_

Une détonation retentit. Un bruit sourd parvint aux oreilles du créateur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le corps de l'homme à terre, un liquide rouge s'échappait de son flanc.

_« __ Patron! S'exclama Mathieu. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

_ Je te sauve, gamin !_ »_

Mathieu se laissa emporter par son double à la voix rauque. Ils sortirent de l'appartement en courant, descendirent les escaliers et le schizophrène se retrouva dans un endroit totalement méconnu. Les murs et le sol étaient tapissés de blanc. Mathieu, dépassé par les évènements, demanda, hésitant, au Patron, qui le traînait dans les longs couloirs (Comme sa b…-TA GUEULE!-Ok T_T):

_« __C…c'est pas mon immeuble ?! remarqua le créateur. _Bien joué, Einstein! rétorqua l'homme en noir, plein de sarcasmes. A ton avis, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps?_ »_

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, craignant l'horrible vérité.

_«_ **Je… J'étais dans un… hôpital?**

_Presque, gamin! T'étais dans un putain d'asile! s'emporta le Patron. Et tu t'en es même pas rendu compte parce que c't'enfoiré de docteur te donnait un truc pour nous oublier; et oublier ta journée aussi. Mais ça faisait de moins en moins d'effet sur toi._ »_

Mathieu, choqué, s'arrêta aussitôt pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était interné depuis des mois, des années peut-être, et il ne s'en souvenait pas? Ses jambes tremblèrent à cette idée. Son double le repéra et le nargua :

_« _ Pas le temps de jouer les fillettes, gamin, dépêche-toi!_ »_

Il attrapa son créateur par le bras et continuèrent à avancer vers la sortie. Ils l'atteignirent et sa partie sombre réussit à voler une voiture et à la faire démarrer. Mathieu n'eu aucune réaction, toujours perturbé. Ils conduisirent vers la maison de Nyo, lui précisa le Patron durant le voyage.

_« __ Pourquoi Nyo? émergea Mathieu

_C'est le seul "sain" d'esprit de notre côté, expliqua-t-il. Au fait, **tes amis et leurs personnalités on été capturés** ! »

* * *

_Et voila! Bon, je sais, c'est pas beaucoup mais la suite est pour bientôt! _

_Oubliez pas de lâcher un com' et de me suivre pour voir la fin!_

_Merci à vous! 3_


	2. Chez Nyo

_Salut mes loulous!_

_Une semaine après, voici le chapitre 2. Oui j'écris lentement, mais c'est à cause des chocapics que je suis en train de grignoter; et non je vous en passerais pas, na!_

_Bref je sais pas quoi écrire, alors:_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

« _ KUA ?! Répondit intelligemment Mathieu.

_ Tu as très bien compris, gamin! Rétorqua le Patron. Tes potes Linksthesun, Antoine Daniel, Bob Lennon et ma petite pute de Kriss (épisode 666 ma gueule) sont enfermés dans un plus grand asile, encore mieux gardé que le tien. Ils sont tous considérés comme ''fous'' par ces enculés de scientifiques. Nyo a entendu parler d'un projet pour les rendre ''sains'' d'esprit et effacer une à une toutes leur personnalités. Links sera le premier sur la liste, pour effacer Ouki, cette petite et Plectrum se sont réfugiés chez le dessinateur, avec ton chat dégueulasse...

_Hey ! S'offusqua le créateur. Wi-fi n'est pas dégueu..!

_Bref, coupa l'homme en noir. On va les rejoindre et secourir les sodomites !

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Nyo. « Chut ! S'arrêta le Patron. Reste derrière moi ! » La porte était ouverte. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans le salon. Mathieu, se cachant dans le dos de sa figure la plus impressionnante, suivait son double de près. Il n'y avait pas un chat (ou plutôt pas un Wi-fi). Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine quand soudainement, une voix cria derrière eux, roulant les ''r'' :

« Super Richard, Super Richard, Il a une bite gigantesque ! » (si tu l'as lu en chantant, va te pendre...)

Mathieu se retourna, apeuré, et tomba à terre, entraîné par le poids sur son torse. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua le museau en plastique tout près de son visage. Après un silence, il entendit :

« ...T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

_Richard! Vociféra le Patron. T'es vraiment con! Tu pensais à quoi en faisant ça, salaud ?

_Salut Patron, répondit fourbement la peluche, on dirait que Nyo a oublié de fermer la porte. Au fait, il est partit faire les courses pour ce soir et Plectrum s'occupe de ton chat, dit-il à Mathieu, toujours sur son corps.

_Quoi ? Où est mon Wi-fi ? S'inquiéta-t-il, n'ayant aucune confiance envers le médiator pour ''s'occuper'' des chats.

_Dans la chambre, pourq... aïe! »

Il fut interrompu, poussé par le schizophrène qui courut vers le fond de la maison, laissant le chien et le Patron seuls. Ce dernier questionna Richard :

«_ Pourquoi tu nous as sauté dessus ?

_ Tu sais bien que je pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion pour te faire flipper, répondit-il, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage. Mais raconte- moi plutôt comment t'as sauvé ton ami.

_ C'est trop long. En clair, j'avais prévu le coup depuis longtemps. J'ai enfermé petit à petit le personnel avec mes joujoux et j'ai buté le mec responsable de Mathieu. Sinon, tu sais quand il rentrera, Nyo ?

_ Il devrait pas tarder...

Un silence s'imposa, brisé par des cris de rage provenant de la chambre. Curieux, les deux personnages ouvrirent discrètement la porte et virent avec surprise un Mathieu fou de colère poursuivant une sorte de fantôme à lunettes.

«_ Je vais te tuer, saloperie! Gueula Mathieu.

_ Essaye seulement de m'attraper, petite merde! Cria le médiator dissident. »

La course-poursuite s'arrêta quand l'humain coinça Plectrum, essoufflé, et commença à lui griffer le sommet du crâne (lol, sommet...ok je me tais).

«_ Plus jamais! Plus jamais tu n'ose toucher à mon petit chaton!

_Argh! Tu me fais mal, connard! »

Mathieu fut maîtrisé par le Patron, un peu perdu :

«_ Hey! C'est quoi le problème, gamin?

_ Cet enfoiré a rasé mon pauvre Wi-fi! Geigna le créateur en montrant du doigt un petit truc rose entouré de poils qui se tassait dans le coin de la pièce. Sa belle petite fourrure...

_Roh! C'est bon, ça va repousser, les poils de ton démon! S'incrusta Plectrum, qui s'était réfugié près de Richard.

_Hey! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Fit une voix derrière eux.

**Nyo était rentré!**

* * *

_Voilou! C'est tout pour le moment!_

_Pour la peine, le prochain chapitre sera ENORME! (en taille, hein, pas en qualité, enfin quoique je sais pas ok je me tais)_

_Bon ben j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Mince! Plus de chocapics! Mais je vois que vous avez de la bouffe par là, vous m'en passez un p...-NON!-Ok... T-T  
_

_Bisous :3_


	3. Le calme avant

_Hello mes loulous!_

_ENFIN! Voici le chapitre 3, et pour la première fois sur vos écrans... Nyo X Mathieu! (oui j'ai osé)_

_Alors je vais calmer les kikoo tout de suite: Il n'y a rien de sale. Mais je ne vais pas spoiler plus!_

_Comme toujours, si vous avez aimé, balancez les reviews pour savoir ce que vous voulez dans l'histoire. Car on est en démocratie et le peuple a tous les droits 3_

_Bref, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant...**

« -Nyo ! s'exclama le petit groupe en chœur. Enfin !

-De peur de me répéter, continua le dessinateur, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi Mathieu et le Parton sont ici et... comment ? »

On lui expliqua rapidement la petite aventure du schizophrène et le Patron lui demanda :

« -Alors, gamin, c'est quoi le plan ?

-Et bien, j'y ai réfléchis ces derniers jours et je pense que ce sera simple. Demain, nous iront rapatrier les personnages de Kriss, qui sont en vadrouille mais que Richard a réussi à localiser. On passera à l'action le jour suivant. Le gâteau de riz explosera le mur de l'aile sud de l'asile, comme il sait bien le faire (Mathieu grimaça à ce souvenir plutôt violent). Le Patron et Richard, vous vous occuperez du personnel présent... à votre manière, je veux pas savoir comment, précisa-t-il alors que les concernés échangèrent un regard entendu, un sourire carnassier s'affichant sur leur visage. Mathieu, Plectrum et moi, on va libérer Links dans l'aile est en premier avant 15h, avant qu'il ne se fasse lobotomiser (#JaimeCeMot) le cerveau et que Ouki ne disparaisse. Si les scientifiques réussissent, ils pourront effacer les autres. On ira ensuite au labo de l'aile nord où l'on laissera le Prof, que nous auront retrouvé avec tes autres personnalités, dit-il en se tournant vers Mathieu, créer un somnifère avec ce qu'il dispose il devrait y arriver.

-Tu sais où sont mes personnalités? Coupa Mathieu. Ils sont en sûreté ? Le geek, le hippie ?..

-T'inquiète, gamin, il sont en sécurité chez une amie. On ira les chercher, le Prof est avec eux.

-Une amie, hum ? Douta-t-il. Je savais pas que tu pouvais avoir une amitié féminine.

-Ça me fais de la peine, gamin. C'est une amie de travail.

-Bref, reprit Nyo, ça devrait prendre 10 minutes pour faire ce somnifère. On le balancera dans les ventilations et on attendra 5 minutes. On partira vers les cellules de l'aile ouest où nous attendent les Youtubers. J'ai réussi à leur transmettre un message. Ils se couvriront la bouche et le nez pour ne pas s'endormir aussi. On choppe des clés sur un garde et on les libère. On ressortira par le trou dans la paroi de l'asile.

-Effectivement, dit comme ça, c'est simple, fit Mathieu.

-Bon, on est d'accord sur ce plan ? Demanda Richard

-OK ! Fit le petit groupe.

Mathieu regarda Nyo. Il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait avoir maigrit. Des cernes marquées trônaient sous ses yeux fatigués. L'observateur préféra garder le silence sur l'apparence désastreuse de son ami

« -Bien, coupa Nyo, qui avait probablement sentit le regard lourd de son camarade se poser sur lui. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Il est 14h, je vais préparer le repas vers 18h et on passe à table à 19h. En attendant, faîtes comme chez vous !

L'assemblée s'occupa donc comme elle pouvait : le Patron discutait avec Richard de ses « exploits » dehors Mathieu, assis par terre, caressait une sorte de rat sans poil et Plectrum, le corps couvert de bleus et de bosses, boudait dans la chambre tandis que Nyo faisait la sieste sur son canapé. Le schizophrène, lassé de son pseudo-chat, se lava et vint près du dessinateur. Ce dernier dormait profondément, et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, malgré sa mine effroyable. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé en position fœtale (cc Squeezie). Ses mains étaient contre sont visage, qui paraissait totalement détendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi paisible, pensa Mathieu. Il se rapprocha de l'endormi et s'assit à ras le sol, à côté de lui. Il posa sa tête sur le bord du coussin et, comme bercé par le calme ambiant, ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le sommeil.

Quelques instants plus tard, comme dérangé par la présence étrangère, Nyo s'éveilla lentement, et regarda autour de lui. Il régnait un silence inhabituel dans la maison. Il vit soudainement une tête près de lui, tout proche de son ventre. Il pensa d'abord que c'était le Patron en manque. Il découvrit alors un Mathieu au visage impassible, les paupières closes. Sa poitrine se soulevait calmement et Nyo devina qu'il s'était endormi. Sans savoir pourquoi, comme un réflexe, il lui passa un main dans les cheveux. Il attendit quelques secondes, pour vérifier si son geste ne l'avait pas réveillé, et se leva lentement. Il s'assit à son tour et le regarda, profitant de son état pour l'observer minutieusement. Mathieu avait les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête en arrière, légèrement penchée vers Nyo, le bas du crâne sur le canapé. Lui aussi semblait exténué et faible. Nyo repensa au coup d'œil que le schizophrène lui avait lancé plus tôt. Ce que ce dernier ne savait pas, c'est que le dessinateur avait cette mine à cause de lui. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à se morfondre et se ronger les ongles en pensant à Mathieu. Il s'inquiétait sur sa santé là-bas, à l'asile. Il pouvait rester des heures en tailleur, sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, à désespérer l'arrivée du Patron accompagné de son cré ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Mais, maintenant qu'il était près de lui, il se dit que tout allait bien se passer. Nyo posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mathieu et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait réellement bien. Et Mathieu n'y était pas pour rien.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi des heures durant. Ils auraient pu rester toute la nuit si Plectrum n'était pas réglé comme un horloge (ou s'il n'était pas aussi daleux) Le médiator entra dans le salon et commença :

« -Hey, j'ai faim ! T'avais pas dis que... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, remarquant le couple étendu contre le meuble. Il les contempla, incrédule, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine en grommelant. Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux « amis » (:3) furent réveillés par un « A TABLE! » tonitruant. Gênés par leur position un peu délicate, ils se fixèrent, puis Nyo se leva gracieusement, sans accorder un regard de plus au schizophrène, qui fut perturbé par ce contact inhabituel. Il se tint là, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que le Patron vienne le chercher. Mathieu s'assied donc devant l'incroyable buffet qui se présentait à eux. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les remarquables plats.

« -Eh bé ! Qui a fait tout ça ?

-C'est moi, fit Plectrum fièrement. Tout seul ! Parce que vous roupillez et que j'avais la dalle ! »

Sur la table se trouvait un poulet rôti qui dégageait un fumet qui fit frétiller les papilles du groupe, des pommes de terre dorées au four et un appétissant gratin de courgettes (totalement random). Ils mangèrent tous goulûment, et Mathieu reprit de chaque plat. Il regardait Nyo discrètement, placé à l'autre bout de la table. Le dessinateur restait silencieux durant tout le repas. Mathieu se sentit mal, et se posait trop de questions sur le comportement de son camarade. Oubliant Nyo un instant, il remarqua les patates dans son assiette et remarqua intérieurement, sourire en coin :

« Ça aurait plus à Antoine... »

Se rendant soudainement compte de sa pensée et de la gravité de la situation, le visage de Mathieu s'assombrit. Ils auraient dû être là. Tous. Autour de la table, discutant et se taquinant, racontant des bêtises et se marrant tous ensemble. Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas ? Et s'il étaient blessés ou même... Les yeux de Mathieu commencèrent à le piquer, et une larme tiède roula le long de sa joue, pour atterrir sur son gratin. Sur le point d'éclater en sanglots devant ses amis, il se leva brusquement et, sans plus d'explication pour le groupe déconcerté, il couru hors de la cuisine, ses larmes volant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé et se laissa tomber sur le parquet, les jambes repliées contre lui. Il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux. Ce fut la première fois qu'il se sentit aussi faible, aussi inutile, aussi impuissant. Il retenait au mieux ses pleurs, malgré les traînées humides sur son visage.

« -Hey. Ch'uis désolé... »

Mathieu leva la tête, mais il savait déjà qui lui avait parlé si doucement. Nyo s'assit contre lui et, sans un mot, le prit dans ses bras. Le schizophrène fut d'abord étonné, puis se laissa aller. Il serra le T-shirt de son ami, cédant sous la pression de sa tristesse qui le submergea. Nyo ferma les yeux et le câlina encore plus fort. Il avait compris pourquoi il pleurait, mais il ne voulait surtout pas en parler. Il voulait juste être près de lui. Les deux voulurent prolonger ce moment magique et il s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Quelques sanglots plus tard, exténué, Mathieu s'était déjà endormi dans les bras de Nyo. Ce dernier soupira et contempla l'être blotti contre son torse, qui tenait encore fermement un pan du T-shirt, un peu comme un doudou. Il lui faisait penser au geek, avec son petit air inoffensif. Il émit un petit rire et Mathieu gémis, mouvant son corps dans cet espace restreint pour être plus à l'aise. Nyo sourit. Il devait profiter au plus de cet instant. Les autres étaient allés se coucher et ils ne les dérangeront pas. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il décida de confier ses pensées inquiètes à Morphée. Il se dit, avec un petit rire intérieur cette fois, que des centaines de fangirls tueraient pour être à sa place. Il murmura alors à l'oreille de son partenaire : « Bonne nuit, mon Mathieu... » Mais il ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait que lui accorda ce dernier...

* * *

_Voila! C'est tout!_

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferais des chapitres plus longs et j'essayerai de les poster tous les weekend._

_A la semaine prochaine, alors!_


	4. La Tempête (partie 1)

_Hey mes loulous!_

_Voila le chapitre 4, en 2 partie!_

_J'ai prévu de faire un petite fanfic' sur Siphano et Brioche, mes amours, qui sera entièrement GUIMAUVE (amour bien rose et crémeux XP)_

_Je tiens à faire des dédis à Leiizy, Deponia (qui m'a bien fait rire :3), Alaudy et mon papa._

_Bref, ENJOY :3_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La tempête (partie 1)

Le lendemain, au petit matin, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, éblouit par la lumière ardente traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il regarda autour de lui, l'œil morne : il était seul, que ce soit sur le canapé que dans le salon. Il se leva péniblement, les jambes lourdes et la tête douloureuse, et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la cuisine. Le Patron était déjà là, le dos courbé, buvant son café noir. En le voyant arriver, il lui souri. Un vrai sourire, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps. Il fut étonné de savoir qu'il lui restait de l'affection pour son créateur. Un peu embarrassé, il plongea le nez dans sa tasse et se surpris à rougir. Que lui arrivait-il? Mathieu, encore endormi, ne remarqua pas la réaction gênée de son double. Le schizophrène se fit un expresso et prit une chaise à la droite du Patron. Ce dernier sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela face à son créateur ? Il ne put trouver d'explication. Mathieu, ignorant les réflexions compulsives de sa partie sombre, termina rapidement sa boisson et repartit en direction du salon, non sans avoir adressé un petit signe amical au Patron, qui le lui rendit un peu maladroitement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il découvrit Nyo sur le canapé, les yeux perdu dans le vague, le menton sur ses mains jointes et les coudes sur ses cuisses. Il semblait réfléchir intensément, penché en avant. Prenant sont courage à deux mains, Mathieu décida de discuter sérieusement avec lui.

Une heure plus tôt, Nyo ouvrait les yeux. Il était dans son canapé, Mathieu encore tout contre lui, roupillant paisiblement. Il contempla une dernière fois le petit être endormi dans ses bras, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le craquement su parquet derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se redressa soudainement. Le Patron le fixait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard de braise passa de Mathieu à Nyo. Les visages des deux hommes éveillés s'empourprèrent, l'un de rage, l'autre de honte. Le Patron courut vers la cuisine, furibond, sans plus d'indication pour le dessinateur hébété. Il s'assit près de la table et appuya sa tête contre son poing serré. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Etait-il jaloux de Nyo ? De sa proximité avec SON créateur ? Il se sentit bouillir. Brusquement, il se leva et, pour se calmer, cogna de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus proche, qui trembla dangereusement. Il a sûrement dût réveiller toute la maisonnée mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Pour s'aider à cogiter, il se prépara un bon café bien noir, comme il les aime. Il resta comme cela pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, à méditer. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Nyo s'apprêtait à sortir. Comme d'habitude, après un grand stress ou une difficulté, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau, il tournait et retournait l'étrange scène dans sa tête. Lui aussi se posait des questions quand au comportement du Patron, mais surtout de ce qu'il allait penser de son attitude gênante dans le canapé et s'il allait tout dévoiler à Richard et Plectrum, qui ne le lâcheraient plus. Il y pensa encore dans la rue et, en passant devant des magasins, il s'arrêta devant une boutique animalière. Quelques instants plus tard, un peu plus détendu, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures et avança, hésitant, vers le canapé. Mathieu n'y était déjà plus. Il soupira et s'assit sur les coussins encore tièdes, dans la position où Mathieu le trouva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hum… Heu, salut… »

Nyo se retourna et Mathieu s'approcha pour s'installer à côté de lui.

« Ho, salut ! répondit-il un peu sobrement. Ça va mieux depuis hier ? »

Aïe ! Il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, pensa-t-il. Mais Mathieu afficha un grand sourire, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« _Ouais, merci ! lui indiqua-il chaleureusement. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… je crois que c'est la fatigue et le stress…

_Ha, bredouilla Nyo, soulagé de la réponse plutôt positive de son ami. Au fait, je t'ai acheté quelque chose… »

Il sortit d'un petit sachet en plastique blanc un petit collier bleu avec une clochette dorée. Il était brodé « Wi-Fi » sur le devant. Mathieu, ému, prit délicatement le cadeau entre ses mains. Il le contempla et releva la tête.

« _Merci beaucoup ! Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire…

_Alors, ne dit rien. »

Nyo s'approcha lentement de Mathieu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mathieu, surpris, recula légèrement mais, comme enchanté par le charme du jeune homme, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Le baiser s'approfondit, passant de très doux à fougueux, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant passionnément. Les doigts fins de Nyo se baladaient sur le visage et les bras de Mathieu, tandis que ce dernier caressait la taille, le torse et les épaules de son partenaire. Leurs bouches collées entre elles bougeaient sensuellement. Nyo, voulant aller plus loin, poussa un peu Mathieu pour qu'il s'allonge sur le canapé. Les deux amoureux, L'un sur l'autre, continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement. Les mains de Nyo descendirent jusqu'aux cuisses et aux hanches de son compagnon, alors que Mathieu attrapa sa nuque, pour garder son beau visage près du sien. Sa bouche voulu l'embrasser dans le cou et le mordiller doucement, ce qui fit gémir Nyo. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil une silhouette sombre qui entrait dans la pièce. Surpris, Mathieu sursauta et, par pur reflex, repoussa un peu violement Nyo et se redressa. Nyo se rassit et se tourna vers le Patron, qui les fixait avec incrédulité.

« Ce… attends, c'est… » tenta Nyo

Le visage du Patron se colora de rouge. Il sortit du néant un énorme gun qu'il pointa sur Nyo. Totalement paralysé, Mathieu ne put rien faire, à part écouter le déclic de la détente et la détonation surpuissante qui lui perça les tympans. Nyo, voyant la mort arriver à grand pas, ne bougea pas et voila son regard; car il savait que le Patron ne manquait jamais sa cible. Sa dernière pensée avant l'impact de la balle fut : le Patron aimait- il Mathieu d'un véritable amour ? Il n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir car, déjà, la balle siffla et une douleur intense se propagea à partir de sa tête.

* * *

OMFG LE SUSPENSE!

Je vais vous laisser là, juste parce que je suis sadique

A plus!


	5. La Tempête (partie 2)

_Salut bande de loutres multicolores!_

_Tout d'abord, posez vos fourches et vos torches, j'ai été atteinte de la Antoine-Daniélite. C'PAS MA FAUTE OKAY?_

_Chapitre un peu court mais c'est surtout pour vous annoncer officiellement la pause de cette fic. Je sais c'est triste (rt plz) mais c'est mes études, alors keur._

_Bref, ENJOY!_

* * *

Nyo ouvrit les yeux. Il porta une main hésitante à son oreille gauche et sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou. Tremblant, il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le portant plus, il tomba sur le parquet comme une poupée de chiffon. Le Patron s'approcha de lui, plus imposant que jamais, et le frappa au visage d'un coup de poing monumental. Mathieu poussa un cri étouffé par ses fines mains tandis que Nyo ne broncha pas. Quand ce dernier essaya de se redresser à nouveau, un petit filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour rejoindre la tâche pourpre déjà formée sur son sweat-shirt. Il était terriblement sonné et voyait légèrement flou. Il entendit le Patron lui crier "Si je t'ai pas buté, c'est uniquement parce qu'on a besoin de toi!" et "Dès qu'on a fini la mission, je t'éviscère, enculé!". Il ne comprit pas la suite, et il ne voulait pas la comprendre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait affreusement mal au crâne. Mathieu le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Le schizophrène parvint à trouver des cotons, les humidifia d'un liquide cicatrisant et fit asseoir le pauvre dessinateur sur le bord de la baignoire. Il ferma la porte et s'occupa des plaies de son ami. Nyo tourna la tête pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il était sacrément bien amoché: une sanglante ouverture colorait sa joue et une grande partie de son oreille; son autre joue, gonflée de façon inquiétante, laissait apparaître la marque des phalanges du Patron. Malgré toute la délicatesse et les précautions de Mathieu, Nyo ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer, sa blessure le brûlant horriblement au contact du coton empli de produit. Le plus âgé profita de cet espace de paix pour lui chuchoter:  
"- Je... Ch'uis vraiment désolé, je comprends pas ce qu'il c'est passé...  
\- Moi si." Coupa Nyo, ses yeux perdus dans ceux de Mathieu, d'un bleu si pur, presque électrique. "Je crois que le Patron t'aime.  
\- Quoi?!" S'exclama le nain. "Lui? M'aimer? Mais... C'est pas possible!  
\- Bah apparemment si. Ce matin, quand il nous a vu, il a pété un plomb. Et je crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas tiré dessus pour le lol.  
\- Mais moi... Je sais pas quoi faire! La seule personne que j'aime, c'est toi."  
Mathieu posa le coton ensanglanté dans le lavabo et pris la main de Nyo. Ses yeux saphir se plongèrent dans ceux aigue-marine du plus jeune. Le schizophrène rapprocha son visage de celui du graphiste, ferma les paupières et déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres malheureusement abîmées de son partenaire. Après ce tendre moment, Mathieu dénicha une crème pour sa joue enflée et lui tendit. On toqua soudainement à la porte et la voix de Richard retentit de derrière le panneau de bois.  
" Hé! J'aimerais me laver, magne-toi le cul! "  
Le nain ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'avança, suivi de Nyo, qui se faisait tout petit dans son dos. La peluche leva un sourcil (#TeamSourcil maggle), étonné.  
" Hey, vous faisiez rien de sale sans moi, hein?" Plaisanta-t-il.  
Mathieu lui répondit par un regard noir, qui le foudroya sur place. Nyo laissa son amant pour s'effondrer dans ce canapé maudit tandis que Mathieu s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à la situation. Le dessinateur jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur. 10h04... Et la journée ne faisait que commencer...

"Bon." Expliqua Nyo au groupe. "Nous devons retrouver les personnalités de Kriss, qui se baladent dans la ville."  
Toute la maisonnée était réunie autour de la table de la salle à manger. Nyo s'appuyait de ses mains sur la table, penché en avant. A sa droite, Mathieu le dévisageait discrètement, comme pour déceler certaines émotions. A sa gauche, Richard et Plectrum, déconcertés, se questionnaient sur la pression palpable qui régnait dans la pièce. Et, en face du jeune homme, se dressait l'ombre terrifiante d'un dangereux Patron. Nyo tenta de ne pas croiser son regard glacial, mais le double vicieux de son amant le fixait, ou du moins semblait le fixer (foutues lunettes de soleil !). Le Patron se tenait droit, une cigarette éteinte à la main. Ses sourcils étaient, comme d'habitude, froncés derrière sa protection oculaire. Il gardait une expression impassible et restait silencieux. Nyo essaya de garder son calme légendaire, mais les yeux ardents de son rival le traversait de part en part. Le regard du graphiste passa frénétiquement de Mathieu à Richard et Plectrum. Le schizophrène, machinalement, posa doucement sa main sur celle de son partenaire, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Nyo. Ce dernier glissa sa main de sous celle de Mathieu et échappa au contact en la ramenant vers lui. Le schizophrène, choqué par cette réaction, se recula, la mine sombre.  
"- J'ai récupéré des informations sur la localisation des personnalités." Continua Nyo, un peu moins assuré. "J'en ai aperçu près du centre commercial. On y va dès que vous vous sentez prêts."  
Un simple hochement de tête de la part de l'assemblée lui fit comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en route.

* * *

_Voilou, c'est tout!  
_

_J'vous fais des bisous car j'vais disparaître de pendant un moment (tel un ninja-panda!)_

_Bye._


	6. Le centre commercial

Hey,

Ca fait longtemps hein? Vous m'avez manqués.

Je crois bien qu'un an s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois. J'ai mûri et grandit. Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter comme ça au fait. Pour me rattraper, je m'engage aujourd'hui à poster au moins une fic ou un chapitre par mois. Voilà c'est dit.

J'vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bande de pelles radioactives

ENJOY

* * *

Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la petite voiture de Nyo étouffait ses passagers. Le propriétaire du véhicule, en crispant ses mains sur le volant, jetait des coups d'œil stressé dans le rétroviseur, et son regard continuait de se heurter aux lunettes de soleil du Patron, qui s'était assis au milieu de la banquette arrière, entre Plectrum à droite et Richard à gauche. Il décida de se concentrer sur la route mais ses yeux refusèrent de lui obéir plus de cinq secondes et se retrouvaient irrémédiablement attirés par le reflet du criminel. Mathieu, assis sur le siège passager et ressentant le stress ambiant dégagé principalement par son amant, se rapprocha doucement de ce dernier et posa une main sur son genou. Nyo serra brusquement le volant au contact de sa peau et murmura.

"Mathieu..."

Un grondement se fit entendre à l'arrière et le Patron semblait prêt à bondir. Le schizophrène enleva doucement sa main, caressant le jean et sourit en voyant Nyo se détendre sur son siège.

"Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?" Demanda Richard en profitant de l'animation.

Mathieu fut le plus apte à répondre.

"Bientôt, préparez-vous. On revoie le plan?"

Le plan était simple. Nyo faisait équipe avec Richard alors que Mathieu était avec le Patron et Plectum. Le duo allait chercher les personnalités au rez-de-chaussée tandis que l'équipe du schizophrène s'occupait de l'unique étage.

"En clair, je vais devoir vous supporter?" Lâcha Plectum.

"C'est pas un plaisir non plus." Grogna le Patron, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il fut rentré dans la voiture.

Mathieu le fixa un moment, le visage impassible, puis se retourna pour regarder la route.

"C'est là." Dit Nyo.

Le bâtiment gris qui s'étendait devant eux ressemblait plus à une usine qu'à un centre commercial. Il n'était pas haut mais semblait large de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Nyo entra dans le parking et parvint à trouver une place près de la sortie du centre commercial. Le groupe sortit de la voiture et s'avança dans le bâtiment. Ils se séparèrent et l'équipe de Mathieu se dirigea vers les escaliers alors que Richard et Nyo s'infiltrèrent dans le Carrefour. Après une dizaine de minutes, Nyo repéra un Gâteau de riz surexcité près du rayon poissonnerie. Il s'approcha dans son dos et sortit de sa poche le foulard qu'il avait préparé à l'avance, puis le bâillonna rapidement avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul "hihihi". Richard, qui l'avait rejoint et l'observait de loin, lança un "GG" impressionné. Nyo prit le Gâteau de riz par la main et l'emmena en dehors du magasin. Soudain, Richard, de son ouïe développée, entendit une voix aiguë reconnaissable entre mille provenant du Micromania proche. Une fois qu'il eu couru à l'intérieur, il aperçu une petite masse rouge assise en tailleur devant un écran plat et qui malmenait la manette d'une console.

"Geek! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" S'écria Richard.

Le sus-nommé se retourna avec un large sourire.

"Mathieu ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il pouvait exister un tel paradis! J'ai envie d'y rester toute ma vie!" Fit le Geek joyeusement.

Richard soupira. C'est vrai que, contrairement à son maître Antoine, Mathieu évitait de faire sortir ses personnalités. Le gosse n'a sûrement jamais été dans un magasin de jeux vidéo, et le chien compris à ce moment pourquoi.

"Geek, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles, on croyait que t'étais en sûreté!"

"Hein? Mais je viens d'arriver, j'ai commencé Evoland y'a pas longtemps! Quand j'ai trouvé ce magasin, j'étais perdu depuis seulement un jour!" Fit le Geek en fronçant les sourcils pour montrer son incompréhension.

"Quoi?!" S'époumona Richard, faisant se retourner les clients derrière lui. " Ça fait quatre jours que t'es là à jouer?"

"Ben euh... A-apparemment..." Souffla le Geek, penaud.

De rage, la peluche attrapa le gamin par le t-shirt et le traîna hors du magasin, sous les jérémiades du Geek qui voulait sauvegarder sa partie. Arrivé devant Nyo, ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul.

"Putain Geek, on croyait que t'étais chez Mathilde!"

"Il était en train de jouer là bas depuis tout ce temps." Expliqua Richard en désignant le Micromania.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas affamé?" Demanda le dessinateur.

"Ben... J'ai l'habitude de pas manger pendant une semaine..." Répondit le Geek, rougissant de honte. "Mais maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai faim..."

"Ugh. On verra ça avec Mathieu." Soupira Nyo.

"Mathieu? Il est là? Il va bien?" S'inquiéta le gosse.

Nyo le rassura et l'ordonna de rester avec lui. Pendant ce temps à l'étage, du côté du trio, la recherche se passait dans le silence complet. Mathieu jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa dangereuse personnalité, qui semblait fortement concentré à scruter chaque magasin, les sourcils froncés. Plectrum, marchant entre les deux, passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, perdu.

"Là!" S'écria le Patron, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

Il pointa du doigt un groupe coloré composé de quatre personnes qui s'avançait dans le hall dos à eux. Une espèce d'énorme chien les accompagnait. Le trio couru vers eux et Mathieu, arrivé le premier, tapota sur l'épaule de l'homme habillé en rouge. Ce dernier se retourna et afficha une mine étonnée devant le visage choqué du schizophrène.

"Bob?!" S'exclama Mathieu. "Fred, Seb, Krayn?!"

Les trois autres se retournèrent et celui vêtu de jaune, ressemblant au Joueur du Grenier, demanda à son compagnon pourpre.

"Tu connais ce manant, Balthazar?"

"Pas le moins du monde, Theo. C'est étrange qu'il puisse avoir entendu parler de mon surnom." Répondit le sosie du pyrobarbare.

"Son aura m'inspire confiance." Affirma celui portant une capuche et un masque bleu, d'où de longs cheveux noirs rappelant ceux de Seb dépassaient.

"Qui es-tu, hobbit?" Finit par demander l'homme en vert de petite taille dont les yeux électrique et les cheveux blancs frappaient le regard du jeune homme.

Éberlué, Mathieu resta silencieux, les yeux écarquillés. Le Patron prit alors la parole.

"Non mais les mecs, c'est quoi ces déguisements, on est pas en convention! Sérieux, vous savez pas qu'on doit être discret?"

Le gros chien se mit à gronder. Son maître, de la taille de Mathieu, caressa son poil hérissé de la main gauche pour le calmer.

"Qui es-tu?" Répéta le nain à son confrère.

Mathieu sortit de sa transe.

"Les gars... Vous me reconnaissez pas? C'est moi, Mathieu..."

Plectrum qui était resté en arrière, s'avança, encore essoufflé de leur avoir couru après.

"Les mecs, j'crois qu'on a un problème." Articula-t-il entre deux inspirations.

"Non tu m'étonnes!" S'exclama le schizophrène en se tournant vers lui. "Ils ont quoi mes potes?"

"Ben apparemment c'est pas tes potes. En fait ce sont des personnages créés par tes potes. T'as jamais vu Aventures?" Murmura le médiator pour que les guerriers ne l'entendent pas.

Mathieu se gratta la tête.

"Le truc sur la chaîne de Fred? Non, j'aime pas trop les jeux de rôles."

Plectrum poussa un cri mêlé entre la surprise et l'indignation.

"Quoi? Tu regardes pas? Mais c'est tellement génial! L'histoire est passionnante, le monde dans lequel les personnages évoluent est..."

Il s'arrêta, foudroyé par le regard noir de Mathieu et ceux perdus de la troupe derrière lui.

"On dirait une putain de fangirl." Souffla le Patron.

"Bref, les personnages sont créés et contrôlés par Bob, Fred, ect..." Continua Plectrum en chuchotant à nouveau. "Donc c'est à peu près comme toi et tes personnalités je crois. Mais je comprends pas comment ils ont eu un corps et une volonté propre..."

Mathieu fit face aux aventuriers.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?" Demanda-t-il.

L'archer indigo s'avança.

"Nous nous sommes réveillés dans une salle blanche, entourés de machines étranges." Commença-t-il. "A coté de nous, des doublons de nos personnes étaient étendus sur des lits sophistiqués et semblaient dormir. Nous n'eûmes le temps de comprendre que des hommes entrèrent et voulurent nous enfermer, mais nous nous battîmes hardiment. Une fois les malfrats assommés, nous fuîmes par une sorte de ventilation. Une alarme terrible retentit et, une fois à l'extérieur par coup de chance, nous courûmes vers cette ville qui était proche et nous arrivâmes quelques heures plus tard dans ce bâtiment pour nous cacher."

"Mais ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours à vos trousses!" S'écria Mathieu. "Il faut partir d'ici et vite!"

"Attendez." L'arrêta le double de Fred. "Nous ne savons toujours pas si nous pouvons vous faire confiance."

"Voyons Théo, ils sont inoffensifs!" Objecta celui aux cheveux bouclés.

"Répète un peu, punk de mes couilles?" Fit le Patron, vexé d'être catégorisé d'"inoffensif".

"Bon, mes amis." Coupa l'homme en rouge. "Il est clair que nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde. Sachant que nous avons perdu notre guide, il serait préférable de faire confiance à ces personnes qui semblent combattre nos agresseurs."

"Bien parlé, Balthazar!" Lancèrent le nain vert et l'homme bleu.

Le chevalier jaune esquissa une moue indécise mais resta silencieux.

"Nous vous suivons." Affirma finalement celui nommé Balthazar.

Mathieu hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche, suivi du groupe d'aventuriers, puis du Patron et de Plectrum qui fermèrent la file. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, le schizophrène repéra Nyo et s'avança rapidement vers lui. Soudain, une forme rouge accouru de nulle part et se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant si fort que Mathieu eu la respiration bloquée.

"Mathieu, Mathieu! Je suis désolé, je savais pas que vous vous inquiétiez, pardon!" Fit une voix suraiguë et tremblante.

Un instant plus tard, Mathieu poussa doucement le Geek et le dévisagea.

"T'étais où putain?"

Après de brèves explications, le gamin serra à nouveau son créateur dans un flot d'excuses, sous le regard amusé du Patron, de Richarf et de Plectrum. Nyo, quand à lui observait les quatre nouveaux avec un air inquiet. Balthazar arqua un sourcil.

"Vous êtes frères?"demanda-t-il en pointant Mathieu et ses personnalités. "Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup."

"Non, c'est plus compliqué, j'expliquerai plus tard." Répondit le schizophrène.

Ce dernier passa ses bras dans le dos du Geek, qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Le gamer leva vers son créateur un regard larmoyant. Mathieu lui sourit et tapota sa tête.

"Allez, on rentre à la maison." Dit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Nyo jugeait les nouveaux venus. Ils portaient chacun une couleur spécifique. Celui qui semblait avoir le plus de caractère, vêtu de rouge, était habillé d'une longue robe ornée de motifs dorés sur le col et les bords, à la manière d'un mage, d'une ceinture où étaient accrochées des fioles, d'un sac de cuir porté en bandoulière et de plusieurs grosses bagues à ses doigts. Dans sa main droite, un bâton de bois massif surmonté d'une orbe semblait s'éclairer. A côté de lui, une sorte de chevalier doré, portant un bandeau jaune au front et une énorme épée dans le dos, paraissait énervé et stressé. Derrière, un nain barbu, portant une armure verte composée de cuir et de tissu, semblait camoufler son bras droit. Nyo failli ne pas remarquer l'espèce de ninja bleu qui se cachait derrière le guerrier doré. Il avait une capuche et un masque qui lui protégeait le visage, une ceinture noire qui soutenait le tissu indigo à la taille, de hautes bottes et un arc et des flèches assortis à sa tenue. Un loup gris restait près du nain et semblait méfiant. Nyo fronça les sourcils. Plectrum s'avança alors vers le dessinateur.

"Ouais euh... En fait ces gens sont..."

"Je sais qui ils sont." Coupa violemment le jeune homme.

Le médiator, choqué, ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, puis la referma et partit rejoindre Richard près du Gâteau de riz. Le Patron, lui, était resté près des aventuriers et continuait de fixer son créateur, qui était occupé à rassurer le Geek. Ce dernier, qui câlinait encore Mathieu, aperçu le Patron et s'écarte un peu de son créateur.

"Euh... Salut Patron... Tu m'as manqué..." Dit-il doucement.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement de la dangereuse personnalité et ouvrit ses bras avec un regard interrogatif et timide. Le Patron l'observa un instant, faisant monter la pression entre eux deux, puis enlaça brusquement le pauvre Geek en s'exclamant avec un grand sourire.

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, gamin!"

Le gosse, d'abord tétanisé, le serra un peu en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de sa veste puis le regarda avec une bouille beaucoup trop mignonne.

"J'ai cru que t'allais me refuser le câlin..." Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Jamais je ne refuserai quoi que ce soit de la part de mon Geek préféré!" Fit le Patron en riant.

Nyo lança un regard surpris à Mathieu.

"Je croyais qu'il allait le tuer perso.." Lui dit-il.

Mathieu se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Ah ouais, tu les as jamais vu ensemble dans la même pièce. Ben, contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, leur relation est vachement fraternelle. J'me souviens une fois, je les ai surpris à jouer à League Of ensemble. Ils sont limite inséparables ces deux là..." Soupira le schizophrène.

Nyo reporta son regard sur la troupe colorée.

"C'est les personnages de Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?" Fit-il à son partenaire.

"Euh... Non, ça veut dire quoi?" Demanda Mathieu.

Le dessinateur afficha soudain une mine sombre.

"Ça veut dire qu'ils ont commencé des tests."

Mathieu frissonna et se tourna vers l'équipe de guerriers avec un air apeuré. Nyo frappa dans ses mains.

"Bon, on doit y aller, faut pas rester ici. Suivez moi!"

Le groupe sortit du centre commercial et se mirent à courir sur le parking. Richard, qui avait sauté sur l'épaule du Geek pour ne pas faire d'effort, lança.

"Hem... J'ai une question... Comment on va faire pour caler tout le monde dans la voiture?"

Nyo s'arrêta devant son véhicule, le regard vide. Sans prévenir, il frappa sa roue avant de son pied en un geste rageur, faisant sursauter le reste de la troupe derrière lui.

"Bordel, mais quel con! J'aurais dû y penser avant!"

Mathieu s'avança doucement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Non, on aurait dû y penser aussi. Calme toi..." Souffla-t-il.

Le sosie de Bon s'approcha en toussotant.

"Messieurs, si vous souhaitez voyager rapidement, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je peux tenter un sort de téléportation."

Son équipe échangea un regard d'appréhension tandis que les autres se contemplèrent d'un air incompréhensif.

"On lui dit que la magie n'existe pas dans notre monde?" Murmura Plectrum.

"Nan laisse le!" S'exclama le Geek. "Je veux voir comment il fait!"

Balthazar sourit en observant l'enjouement du petit avec une délectation coupable. Il ferma alors les yeux, se concentrant sur sa mana et son énergie démoniaque. Ses mains se baladèrent dans l'air; elles semblaient caresser l'oxygène entre leurs doigts. Sous les regards apeurés de ses congénères, il fit apparaître des flammes qui formèrent une sorte de cercle protecteur sur le bitume du parking. Ces dernières prenaient peu à peu de l'ampleur pour atteindre les trois mètres. Piégés à l'intérieur, le mage et ses amis ne pouvaient apercevoir le parking et le bâtiment au travers du mur de chaleur.

* * *

Voilà voilà,

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour continuer cette aventure. Je vous aime, bande de cons.

Bye.


	7. Home sweet home

Hey,

Vous avez vu? J'ai tenu ma promesse!

Voilà la suite, bande de cochons pédophiles de la galaxie bêta.

ENJOY

* * *

Soudain, les flammes descendirent et se calmèrent, laissant entrevoir l'appartement de Nyo. Une fois le feu totalement éteint, le dessinateur sauta hors du cercle et, paniqué, se jeta derrière le fauteuil, laissant seulement apparaître le haut de sa tête du dossier, en criant:

"KESKEKOI?! C'ÉTAIT DE LA MAGIE ÇA!"

Mathieu, lui, ne pouvait pas bouger. Il contemplait fixement la légère trace que les flammes magiques avait laissé et qui les entourait avec des yeux écarquillés. Plectrum, Richard et le Patron avaient imité Nyo et s'étaient collés contre les murs du salon pour rester le plus loin possible du sorcier. Les compagnons du mage applaudirent en commentant la réussite critique de leur ami. Quand au Geek, il sautillait joyeusement en tapant dans ses mains.

"C'était génial!" S'exclama-t-il. "T'es vraiment trop fort! Tu sais faire d'autres trucs aussi stylé?"

Les joues de Balthazar se mirent à rosir sous les compliments du petit. Il caressa sa tête.

"Je te montrerai en temps voulu." Lui souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Puis il s'approcha doucement de Nyo qui plongea totalement sous les coussins et dit:

"J'ai mît votre engin dehors, au cas où. Désolé si votre premier contact avec la magie vous semble si terrifiant."

Le jeune homme laissa apparaître des cheveux, puis des yeux effrayés qui regardaient Balthazar, et enfin une bouche qui murmura:

"J-j'vais m'en remettre... J-je pense..."

Le Gâteau de riz observait la scène de bazar en riant comme il pouvait, étouffé par le foulard. Les aventuriers se regroupèrent, suivit du loup, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, disparaissant du champ de vision des autres. Une fois qu'ils furent partit, Nyo se leva en tremblant et rejoint le Geek, le Gâteau de riz et Mathieu au milieu de la pièce. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et continuait à fixer le plancher, encore sous le choc. Nyo posa une main sur son épaule et il sursauta, faisant volte-face.

"J-j'ai rêvé hein?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante."J-je me suis endormi, c'est pas possible?"

"Mathieu, il nous a téléporté." Affirma Nyo, tentant de reprendre constance et virilité.

"Mais... L-la magie ça existe pas!"

"Mais Mathieu!" Fit le Geek, s'approchant du couple. "De la magie, c'est facile à croire par rapport à tout ce que t'as vécu, non?"

Le schizophrène força son cerveau à réfléchir cinq minutes. C'est vrai que des personnalités de lui et de ses amis qui se matérialisent et pensent d'eux même, c'est aussi fou qu'un peu de magie. Il calma sa respiration et regarda le Geek.

"On va essayer de rester intelligent, ok? Ne faisons pas de conneries. Ils sont extrêmement puissants. Faisons notre possible pour les garder avec nous." Murmura-t-il.

"Mais ce sont nos amis, bien sûr qu'il vont rester!" Répliqua le gamin.

"Non, ce sont des doubles de nos amis qui nous ont aidés. C'est pas pareil."

Le Geek baissa la tête. Il se retourna et couru rejoindre les aventuriers, sans même écouter les réprimandes de son créateur. Il était persuadé que ces aventuriers étaient sympathiques et il voulait le prouver. Dans la cuisine, la troupe s'était assise à table et semblait discuter d'un sujet important. Quand le Geek entra, Balthazar se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

"Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous, petit?" Proposa-t-il en ignorant le regard désapprobateur du chevalier jaune.

Le Geek acquiesça et s'installa entre Balthazar et le ninja bleu, faisant face au guerrier doré et au nain. Le loup s'était allongé au pied de son maître et semblait dormir.

"Je veux pas déranger non plus..." Fit le gamin.

"Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, on était en train de se dire qu'on devrait faire les présentations. Tu crois que tu pourrais amener tes amis?" Demanda le mage, hésitant.

Le Geek hocha la tête et se leva pour appeler le reste de la maisonnée avant de reprendre sa place. Le Patron arriva le premier. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte, jugeant le Geek et Balthazar trop proche pour que le gosse soit en sécurité et s'approcha de la table. Il prit une chaise et se dirigea vers le côté gauche de la pièce, là où son double était assis, et interpella l'archer.

"Mec, pousse toi un peu s'te plait." Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

L'homme en bleu regarda ses compagnons d'un air interrogatif et se décala. Le Patron posa la chaise entre le ninja et le Geek puis s'assit, passant un bras à la taille du gamin et le serrant de manière protectrice. Le gosse rougit et lança aux aventuriers un regard désolé. Mathieu et Nyo s'avancèrent dans la cuisine et, méfiants, s'installèrent côte à côte entre le chevalier et le nain. Richard et Plectrum, après avoir attaché le Gâteau de riz dans le salon, se placèrent en bout de table.

"Messieurs, le temps des présentations est requis." Commença le mage. "Je m'appelle Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, mais appelez moi Balthazar. Je suis unmage de niveau trois et je suis désolé encore pour tout à l'heure."

Le Geek lui sourit.

"C'est pas grave, c'était extraordinaire!"

Balthazar se tourna vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. Et toi, qui es-tu?"

Le gamin se détacha un peu de l'emprise du Patron pour se rapprocher du mage.

"Je suis le Geek. J'adore les jeux vidéos et internet!"

Sous les airs perdus des aventuriers, il expliqua.

"Internet est une sorte de grand réseau électrique où les gens peuvent parler et se rencontrer. On peut y trouver des images et des enregistrements aussi! Je vous montrerai quand je pourrais."

"Et moi c'est le Patron." Coupa la dangereuse personnalité. "Le premier qui touche à mes amis, j'le flingue ok?"

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

"Il est gentil quand il veut." Ajouta le Geek avec un sourire en coin.

"Eh!" S'exclama le Patron. "Arrête de dire ça!"

"Mais c'est vrai!" Couina le gosse, dont les cheveux furent ébouriffés par son compatriote d'un mouvement de main.

Sa casquette, poussée par la main du Patron, tomba en arrière sur le carrelage. Le Geek se retourna pour la ramasser mais Balthazar fut plus rapide. Il la lui tendit avec un air tendre.

"Merci..." Murmura le Geek.

Il la remit sur sa tête en camouflant son visage, qui commençait à rosir. Le ninja en profita pour prendre la parole.

"Je suis Shindha Kiory." Dit-il d'une voix douce mais monocorde. "Mais on me surnomme Shin. Demi élémentaire d'eau et archer de niveau trois. Enchanté."

Il fut salué d'un mouvement de tête de la part du groupe.

"Bon ben moi c'est Plectrum." Fit le médiator en grognant. "Chui un médiator de plastique à qui un gros forever alone donna la vie pour se sentir moins seul."

"Et moi c'est Richard. J'suis un chien. Ensemble on a décidé de mener la vie dure à nos maîtres. Mais comme ils ont disparus, on vous fera chier." Fit la peluche avec un rictus.

Grunlek sourit.

"J'm'appelle Grunlek." Lança le nain avec une voix rauque. "J'suis un nain de niveau trois. Et elle, c'est Eden."

Il désigna la louve allongée qui remua une oreille en entendant son nom, mais ne broncha pas. C'est alors que le Geek vit le bras droit du nain. Il était étrange, brun, et semblait parcouru de cuivre. Des rouages sortaient par endroit et un petit tuyau reliait le poignet et le coude. Un frisson traversa l'échine du gosse. Grunlek remarqua son malaise et suivit son regard.

"Ah. Oui, j'ai un bras métallique. Il est magique et inoffensif pour vous."

La troupe n'osa poser plus de questions. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur Nyo, qui semblait le suivant.

"On m'appelle Nyo." Fit-il simplement.

Des regards déconcertés s'échangèrent du côté des aventuriers.

"Tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus?" Demanda doucement Shin.

Nyo allait refuser mais Mathieu fut plus rapide.

"Il est dessinateur de niveau six." Affirma-t-il en riant.

"Maiiiiis!" s'indigna le graphiste.

"Vraiment?" Questionna Shin, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller. "Tu dessines?"

"Euh... Oui..." Dit Nyo en esquissant un sourire gêné.

"Tu voudras bien me montrer? J'adore les artistes!"

Nyo hocha la tête, surpris par l'excitation de l'archer. Mathieu quand à lui, haussa un sourcil, silencieux. Balthazar lui fit signe de se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Mathieu. Je suis schizophrène, et ces deux là font partie de mes personnalités." Dit-il en désignant le Geek et le Patron, qui avait resserré ses bras autour du gamin en jetant un regard indescriptible au mage à sa gauche.

"Ah, tu peux te dédoubler?" Demanda Grunlek.

"En clair oui..."

Ils se tournèrent vers le chevalier, qui avait croisé les bras et s'était adossé au mur.

"Théo. Chevalier de la lumière. Niveau trois." Cracha-t-il brièvement.

"Théo, soit plus gentil avec eux, ils nous hébergent quand même." Fit Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils.

Le guerrier grogna et tourna la tête, semblant trouver la vaisselle particulièrement fascinante. Balthazar soupira en haussant les épaules.

"Pourriez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi et comment nous sommes arrivés dans votre monde?" Demanda-t-il.

Mathieu se gratta le bouc.

"Vous êtes, comment dire... Reliés à notre monde par des humains. Ce sont nos amis. Des hommes vils et sadiques les ont kidnappés pour faire des expériences sur eux, dans un endroit dangereux. Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez dans cette quête."

Les aventuriers prirent un air penseur.

"Le seul moyen possible pour retourner dans notre univers est de les suivre." Affirma Shin après un instant.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent. Mathieu sourit et se tourna vers son partenaire avec une mine fière. Nyo le contempla en souriant et passa sa main dans son dos. En face, le Patron fronça les sourcils et courba l'échine, à la manière d'un chat. Le Geek, qui ressentait l'hostilité de son ami, l'enlaça timidement. Le criminel posa son regard haineux sur lui et le gamin devina que, derrière ses lunettes, son air s'adoucit immédiatement.

"Je vous expliquerai plus tard comment on va faire d'accord?" Fit Nyo. "Pour l'instant, faites ce que vous voulez, genre discuter, manger..."

Il se leva et prit Mathieu par la main, l'entraînant hors de la pièce. Le schizophrène le suivit et ils sortirent de la cuisine. Le geek se leva à son tour et demanda à Balthazar s'il voulait que le gamin lui fasse découvrir internet. Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil à ses camarades, puis au Patron, qui lui répondit par un grognement, avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir juste après le gosse. Le Patron regarda silencieusement le reste de l'assemblée avant de s'en aller lui aussi. Richard lança alors:

"Bon, on regarde la télé?"

* * *

Merci à vous pour avoir lu ma fiction un peu débile jusque ici, je me suis rendu compte que je ne vous avais jamais remercié correctement depuis le début et ça me fichonnait.

Hésitez vraiment pas à écrire une review, aussi courte soit-elle, ça me fait chaud au coeur, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et me permet de connaître vos points de vue et vos envies vis-à-vis de cette histoire.

J'vous aime 3

Bye.


	8. Inquiétude stressante

Hey bande d'Iphones radioactifs du tréfonds des enfers,

Du coup oui, peu d'action pour l'instant, mais soyez patients mes loutres.

Du coup la suite

ENJOY

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un hélicoptère."

"Comment c'est sensé voler?"

"Euh... Ben les hélices en haut tournent et... Ça vole quoi!"

"Et ça, c'est quoi?"

"Un téléphone."

"Comment ça marche?"

Richard soupira et colla sa patte à son front. Jamais il n'aurait dû allumer la télé en présence des aventuriers, qui enchaînaient question sur question.

"C'est électrique." Répondit-il simplement.

"En clair, vous avez transformé l'électricité en magie dans votre monde?" Demanda Grunlek.

"On va dire ça oui." Lâcha la peluche fatiguée. "On peut regarder en silence s'il vous plaît?"

Plectum, lui, ne disait rien, trop occupé à dormir contre Richard. Ce dernier ne bronchait pas mais semblait tendu. Il finit par changer de chaîne pour se retrouver avec un épisode de Merlin.

"Ah ça, vous devriez vous sentir familier avec. C'est de la magie et du médiéval." Fit le chien.

Les aventuriers, affalés sur le canapé à la gauche de Richard, regardèrent attentivement l'écran. Une ombre passa lentement sur les téléspectateurs et Richard se retourna.

"Eh Patron, tu viens nous rejoindre?" Demanda-t-il.

Le Patron continua d'avancer dans le salon et lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête négatif. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand soudainement, un cri aigu et étouffé lui parvint de depuis le bureau. Sans attendre, il courut vers la provenance du cri et ouvrit violemment la porte. Il y trouva le Geek et Balthazar, assis devant l'ordinateur de Nyo, qui regardaient un épisode de SLG.

"Et oui je meurs beaucoup dans l'émission, mais..."

Le Geek s'arrêta net alors que la porte claqua sur le mur. Il se retourna en sursaut tandis que Balthazar se leva brusquement et se mit en position de défense devant le gosse avant de se rendre compte que celui qui avait limite enfoncé la porte était un allié, et il baissa les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Geek?" S'exclama le Patron. "J't'ai entendu crier!"

"Non non!" Expliqua le gamin en rougissant. "C'est le moi de l'émission qui crie, t'inquiète!"

Le Patron resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, le temps de comprendre que Balthazar ne méritait pas encore un troisième trou.

"M-merci de t'inquiéter comme ça, Patron..." Murmura le Geek en baissant les yeux.

"Je... De rien..." Fit le criminel sur le même ton.

Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le mage, qui lui rendit le même regard de défi. Il attrapa la poignée et referma la porte d'un air énervé. Le Geek posa son regard sur Balthazar en rougissant.

"Excuse le... Il est trop protecteur..."

"Si tu le dis..." Grogna le sorcier.

Il se rassit et son expression changea quand il regarda le gamin. Sa mine soudainement calme arracha un sourire au gosse.

"Je peux te montrer plein d'autres trucs sur internet, si tu veux..." Lui dit-il.

Balthazar hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le Geek se décala sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de lui et posa ses mains près du clavier.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais... Voir nos amis? Ceux qui sont reliés à vous?" Demanda-t-il en hésitant.

Balthazar haussa les sourcils et réfléchit.

"Oui." Dit-il après un temps.

Le Geek le contempla avec un air inquiet, puis tapa dans la barre de recherche "Aventures". Il cliqua sur le premier épisode et regarda son ami. Celui-ci, en découvrant les visages de Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn, écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

"C'est... Incroyable..." Chuchota-t-il. "Nous nous ressemblons tellement..."

Il pointa du doigt le pyrobarbare sur l'ordinateur.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il?"

"On le surnomme Bob." Répondit le Geek.

Il observa plus attentivement l'écran et écouta Mayar.

"Pourquoi... Ils se nomment de la même manière que nous?"

"Eh bien... Ils ont créé un jeu et... Ils vous ont inventés et jouent vos personnages..." Expliqua le gamin.

"Mais... Attends quoi? Je suis vivant! Comment je peux être inventé?"

"C'est comme moi, à la base je suis dans l'esprit de Mathieu tu sais? C'est juste à cause des expériences que je me suis matérialisé." Fit le gosse en haussant les épaules.

Balthazar hocha la tête, un air perdu assombrissant son visage, et fixa Mayar.

"Cette voix... On dirait celle de notre guide..." Murmura-t-il.

"Un guide?" Questionna le Geek en penchant la tête à la manière d'un chiot.

"Parfois dans notre quête, quand nous étions en difficulté, nous entendions tous une voix dans nos têtes qui nous guidait sur la bonne voie." Expliqua le mage. "Nous l'appelions alors le guide. Mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans votre monde, nous n'obtenons plus d'aide de sa part."

Le gosse baissa la tête.

"Je crois bien que c'est lui... Il a été capturé avec les autres..."

La mine de Balthazar s'assombrit.

"J'en ai assez vu..." Murmura-t-il.

Le Geek mit la vidéo sur pause et regarda son ami qui s'était levé. Les yeux fixé sur le sol, il semblait songeur. Dans un élan de tendresse, le gosse le rejoint, posa la main sur son avant bras en lui souriant. Balthazar tourna la tête pour le contempler et parvint à esquisser un petit sourire. Le Geek soupira et l'enlaça doucement en fermant les yeux. Le mage se tendit quand les bras du petit serrèrent son dos et eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais quand le gamin colla son visage contre son torse, l'enfouissant dans le tissu épais de sa robe, il sourit tendrement et caressa ses cheveux. Il avait beau le connaître depuis quelques heures, ce petit était adorable. Après un instant, il décida de le serrer à son tour et il baissa la tête pour l'entourer de sa chaleur.

"Balthazar?" Murmura le Geek.

"Oui?"

"Tu voudras retourner dans ton monde, une fois que tout sera fini?"

Un silence suivit. Le Geek leva la tête vers Balthazar, qui détourna le regard.

"Je crois bien..." Finit-il par dire avec regret. "J'ai une quête à terminer avec mes compagnons."

"Mais ça veut dire que tu nous reverras jamais plus, non?" Demanda le gosse, dont les yeux s'humidifiaient petit à petit.

"Je sais..."

Le Geek le serra plus fort.

"Je t'aime bien tu sais? T'as été ultra gentil avant même de me connaître. J'ai envie d'être ton ami pendant très longtemps."

"Moi aussi..." Répondit le mage. "J'ai envie de découvrir ce monde grâce à toi."

Le Geek lui jeta un coup d'œil plein d'espoir.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui." Murmura Balthazar en le regardant.

"Alors reste!"

Balthazar ferma les yeux et soupira. Il n'osa pas répondre et préféra profiter du câlin. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réel contact charnel avec quelqu'un de cher, et ça lui manquait cruellement. Il serra d'avantage le petit Geek contre lui en souriant.

"Désolé." Souffla-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque.

Le Geek attrapa des pans de sa robe dans son dos et baissa la tête pour cacher son visage.

"Hey..." Murmura Baltazar. "Il nous reste du temps avant de se quitter. Tu veux que je te montre des tours de magie?"

Le gosse releva la tête, permettant au mage de voir les légères larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et il sourit.

"Oui s'il te plaît."

* * *

Voilà c'est tout

Des bisous et du chocolats

Bye


End file.
